New Moonish
by Wolfgirl1234
Summary: Well we all know how Bella was crushed when Edward left her in NM but what if she didn't care one bit for him? What if she was just using him and dating Jacob on the side? Bella/Jacob Bella/Emmett Rosalie/Jacob Rosalie/Emmett OOC minor lemonade
1. Chapter 1

**AN:****Okay go easy on us this is our first fanfic and we were just bored of reading the same stories over and over. Us as in me (Alyssa) and Vanessa. Well I guess here is the story, enjoy!**

**P: We're not going to be those writers who will make you review. We just wanted to put up a story but don't get us wrong, reviews are welcome. By the way if you like Edward stop reading now. Flames are welcome. Bring it bitches! ******

**Stop reading this…….. NOW!! Read the story!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own twilight because we aren't worthy! *bows before S. Meyer***

**_Bella's POV:_**

**_Chapter 1: The Best Timing_**

"Tell me, Edward! Why are you acting this way?!" Well there I was again, fighting with Edward. He became distant and emotionless, other than when we would fight about why he wouldn't talk to me. "Bella I am not acting any differently!" People start to stare at him for yelling in the hall. I caught on to what he was doing right then. He was going to leave me. I wanted to jump for joy when I realized this… unfortunately he happened to be standing right there during my epiphany.

He was hilarious when he thought all those times I said "I love you" I actually meant it. Truthfully, I just thought he was hot and wanted to get into his pants. Anyways, his dullness was warring away my patience for the upcoming event. I just couldn't wait until he was gone. Sadly, his family was going with him. I knew this because I realized Alice didn't show up to school ever since Jasper attacked me at my party.

Rosalie and I have become great friends once I told her my intentions and she completely agreed with my plans but had to leave already because she was a senior last year and had to keep up the charade of her humanity by "going to college". When, really, she went to Africa with Emmett to fuck him silly. I have grown attached to everyone of the Cullen's, except him.

Alice didn't quite approve of our relationship, though. Don't get me wrong we were friends but she always suspected something bad would happen when I and Edward got together. I played the little helpless Bella act around the family other than Rosalie just to have fun with her once she expressed her feelings about the relationship.

I hadn't felt this much relief in… ever. Wow. I couldn't believe it was ending, the clumsy, innocent, helpless Bella façade. I was so happy. I just had to wait a little longer for his detachment, long enough for him to think I could get over him. Don't worry that will not be a problem.

Later, that week he was driving me home and I was just, lamely, looking out the window waiting to hop out of the car and call Jacob to talk about the next time he wanted to hang out. I hadn't talked to him since the last time we secretly fucked in my truck at his house so Edward couldn't follow. I had to admit that Jake was the best lay I ever had.

As Edward came to a stop in front of my house he grabbed my arm before I could exit the car. "Bella, can I talk to you," he asked. "Ok…" I said cautiously waiting for him to go on. He sighed and began, "I want to know. Are you cheating on me with Jacob?" My hopes were crushed when he said that because I was awaiting a different conversation.

"What?! I would never that, I love you," my acting skills have increased while being with him. "Where did this come from?" He let out a gust of air of relief and replied "Alice had a vision of you two… you know." I didn't skip a beat. "You know her visions are subjective and not always correct," I retorted. I was near the point of ending it myself.

"I also have an answer to your question." "Which question?" I knew exactly which question. Why he was acting weird. "The reason I'm acting differently." My hands were shaking with excitement but he didn't notice. I nodded to encourage him to go on. He gave me an emotionless look then continued. "I'm acting weird because I'm leaving Forks." I needed to make a plan to make me look indifferent. "Fine, I'll go with you." Fat chance. "Bella, my family and I are leaving not including you." YES! I'M FREE!! "W-Why are y-you leaving?" I looked at him horrified while pretending to sob. He kept his nothing mask on.

"I never loved you. I'm sorry for leading you on." Bullshit, of course he loved me that's why his eyes are deceiving his mask. Sometimes I wonder if I'm a bitch… Maybe… I don't care. "I guess I wasn't good enough for you." He looked somewhat pleased even with stupid expression. You know if I really loved him he would be a huge dick. "Please exit the car and promise me something." "Anything." I replied, now, kind of pissed off. "Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Please?" All I did was nod and I got out of his gay, piece of shit Volvo. He drove off once I exited the car.

All I could do was run into my home and grab the phone to tell Jakey the news. I'm free. **(****AN:**** I was about to end it here but that's mean so… POV change! Jk jk) **I kept repeating this in my head while I waited for Jake to pick up his phone like it was a mantra. "Hello?" He sounded tired. "JAKEY, BABY! HE DID IT!"

He was silent for a second and said, "Baby, slow down who did what?" I told him everything that happen and once I said he was leaving he interrupted with "Hold on a second." It sounded like he put down the phone and started screaming and knocking things down happily.

_**FIVE MINUTES LATER…**_

"Ok," he said with a smile in his voice. We both were so happy he said he would be there in twenty minutes. "I'll see you in a while." I said seductively. He said "I knew you would want to celebrate." We hung up and I went to get the house ready for a romantic dinner and a sexy dessert. I knew this wouldn't phase Charlie because he wanted to spend the night with Billy to watch the three games that are coming on. Jacob and I would be all alone.

**AN:****OOOOHHHH it's a cliffy!!! Well that's the chapter enjoy while we think of the next chapter's happenings….**

**Ps: If you got confused here is what is happening. Jacob and Bella were together secretly while she was officially with Edward. Eddie-boy wasn't completely oblivious to it but was silenced by Bella's lies. LOL. Now, we changed the way he left her so it would be easier for Bella to fake her sorrow and hurtness. Edward was, however, a bad liar because Bella knew he stilled loved her. Reviews are welcome but not depended on. Flames are more welcome than reviews because 1) I love seeing you waste your time complaining 2) they are expected because everyone is IN LOVE with Edward and Bella's happiness. I'm not. I'm really sick of it. 3) lastly, I'm a super Team Jacob person(as for Vanessa she is Team Switzerland). Just to forewarn you people Bella ends up with someone unexpected. Well at least we think…. We really don't know…. BYEZ!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** So hey again I know how people get antsy for the next chapter so thanks to us having no lives we can update really fast like 10 times a day!!!! Sorry but I (Alyssa) do not feel like waiting for your reviews and shit like that so I'm writing the next chapter. Let's just say there is an unexpected visitor to Jacob and Bella's "dinner". When we get reviews we will reply back truthfully and put your name here -----______-----. So maybe if you review or something that could be your name up there ^^^^^.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last Chapter:**

_**Jacob and I would be all alone.**_

_Jacob's POV_

_Chapter 2: Caught!_

I was sleeping right when I got home from school. I knew I wouldn't do my homework anyways so might as well sleep. I shuffled to my small room to get some shut eye. I plopped on my bed and laid there for 30 minutes, dreaming about me Bella fucking, when the phone rang. I didn't want to answer but it could've been Bella so I tried my hardest to get up and grab the annoying phone.

Finally, 3 rings later, I picked up and sleepily said "Hello?" I was soon awaken from my half sleep by Bella's excited, beautiful voice that I loved. "JAKEY, BABY! HE DID IT!"I waited a second to regain my hearing and said "Baby, slow who did what?" She then told me her story about that stupid leech leaving her along with his family.

I was so excited by that point I said "Hold on a second." I put down the phone and started shouting and throwing a mini party in my tiny, cozy home. Then I picked up the phone and smiled an "Okay." And stated I would be at her house in twenty minutes. "I'll see you in a while." She said in her sexy voice she only used on me. I used mine saying "I knew you would want to celebrate." With that we hung up.

Meanwhile I looked for clothes for the next day and some condoms. I then got in my newly restored Rabbit and sped off thinking of what she had planned. I arrived right on time to see my sweet Bella prepared a full course meal by candlelight. All I could see was Bella in a sexy, red dress no doubt Rosalie bought her and then kitchen table.

"I'm glad I made it on time or you would have to punish me," I said gleaming. She looked at me in that way I adore, twirling her hair whilst biting her bottom lip. I nearly tackled her then but I knew this dinner was special to her. So I sat down at the table as she did the same.

Since the table was small our knees clashed under the table but we didn't mind the closeness. She broke the silence first. "Well, Jakey, since Edward left I wanted to show you I cared about you more than him." Before I could say anything she crossed the small distance between us and kissed me fiercely. I too was fierce but somewhat soft at the same time.

She knocked over the food and climbed into my lap never breaking the kiss. I smiled at her eagerness. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I picked her up with ease and took her to her room that we had MANY memories in. We removed clothes and then I said "Now, now Ms. Swan this is your celebration…" I pulled my shirt off and continued, "So you're first to pleasured." She giggled and yanked me forward to kiss her. Her dress was easy to slip off.

**(****AN:**** You know what happens but we'll start back in the middle for the surprising part!)**

As I was thrusting into her warm body I heard a growl and a giggle. We turned to see Rosalie and the fortune teller leech. From what I could guess the giggle came from Rosalie and the growl from the other. Bella asked "Okay 2 questions one, what are you doing here and two, can we get dressed so we can talk down stairs?!" I only laughed along with Rosie. Alice, I think that's her name, was still growling as they made their way downstairs.

As we were dressing I asked "How did they get in?" Bella laughed once without humor and replied "They're vampires, they have their ways!" We finally finished and walked downstairs hand in hand. Bella and I sat on the recliner and the others sat on the couch. I broke the obvious awkward silence with, "Hey, Rosie! Nice to see you again," "Oh, Jake it is nice to see you again after the long while!" Alice looked furious and Bella looked hurt. Rose asked "What is wrong, Bells?" "I didn't get a 'nice to see you'." Rosie ran over and picked her up into a hug and said "It's good to see you Bella!"

Alice was getting even angrier scrunching pale face into a frown. Bella finally spoke pertaining to the issue, if there was one… "Now, Alice why are you so angry?" Alice replied with a huff and, "Oh well nothing just that I just walked in on you and that… DOG fucking! Not to mention right after my brother just broke up with you!" screaming at the end. I wasn't taken aback by her insults. I don't give a shit what she thinks.

"Alice, I would like it if you did not address my Jacob as 'dog' he hasn't changed yet." She was right. It's only a matter of time. Alice tried to calm herself but obviously it didn't work. "Bella tell me what the hell is going between you and this do- Jacob." Her voice intimidated Bella. I didn't like it. Rosalie tried to explain because she always knew.

The reason we got along is that we both care for Bella and she isn't that bad for a leech. "Ali please, try and understand Bella was hurting so she called over her best friend, Jacob, to console her pain." I understood she wanted to keep this from Edward so she lied to Alice. I wasn't hurt. Okay maybe a little. "You knew?!" Obvious anger was rising in her tone. I was starting to push Bella behind me every time she would glare at her. Bella patted my arm.

"So Bella is this true and this was a mistake and will never happen again because you still love my brother?" Our relationship depended on her reply. "I'm sorry Alice for hurting you or Edward but…" She was deciding whether or not to tell the truth. I wanted her to tell the truth but get the result of the lie. "… But that is not true. I love Jacob and I was cheating on Edward with him. I must ask you to send along my apologies to your family and Edward." I was so relieved that I wanted scream to the world 'I LOVE BELLA SWAN!!' but considering the situation I didn't I just sighed.

Rosalie looked scared. I was soon to find out why. Bella was suddenly hidden behind Rosalie as she was in a crouch. I realized why, Alice was about to attack me.

**AN:**** HEHEHEHEHEHE!!! Yet another cliffy!! Next chapter is in Bella's POV. We hope you enjoyed this chapter!! It was actually very easy to write!!!! AWWWWWWW!!! I HAVE TO SLEEP!!(Alyssa) Well the rest of the story is going up most likely tomorrow…… lol we need lives!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**** As you can see, we have no lives. This would be our third update for today. Vanessa would like to mention that she says HI!! Well we have decided we are not waiting for your reviews. Sorry but your opinion means very little to us. Do review though. We accept them thankfully. On with story!**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_**I realized why, Alice was about to attack me.**_

_Bella's POV_

_Chapter 3: The Fight_

I was soon behind Rosalie before I could even blink. Alice was about to pounce on Jacob when something weird started happening to him. Rosalie took me outside quickly before Jacob exploded in to a wolf. "AAAHHHH!!" Alice screeched while attacking Jacob's wolfy form. "Bella, I need to go in there and protect Alice," Rose said. I gave her an angry look. She soon stated, "Oh! Don't worry Bella, I will not hurt him. I need to get her out here before she gets killed!"

I soon understood as she disappeared into the house. I was sitting in the driveway when I heard a cry of pain. I ran in to see Alice with one arm. "No!!" I ran to her and tried to console her. "No Bella! You chose which side you are on! Along with Rosalie!" I was so hurt I began to sob. Even though I didn't understand what she meant about Rosie, I understood she didn't want me in her life though.

I turned to see Jacob in his human form again but with a weird look in his eyes. Rosalie had the same look. They were gazing at each other, when I knew what was going on. Jacob imprinted with Rose, my best friend in the world. "I see. Well, Alice, I now know that karma has come to bite me in the ass," I said with no emotion.

Alice reattached her arm with a scream of agony and stood up to look me in the eyes. "I am deeply sorry but you deserved it. I hope we can still be somewhat friends because I know you aren't that bad of a person." She turned and ran out the door.

I then walked over to Rosalie and Jacob who now shared a deep love for each other. "Bells," Jacob began "Don't you Bells me. I know this is uncontrollable but my question is to Rosalie." I sighed and turned to face her. "What about Emmett?" **(****AN:**** SHOULD WE END?! SHOULD WE END IT?! Nah man that's not kewl! lol) **

Rosalie sighed a frustrated sigh. "Ok, Bella. Here is the thing with me and Emmett. I am sick of his shit! All he ever does is mess around and want to fuck! I can't have an actual conversation without him getting a mischief idea or getting horny!"

I started to think of all those times where me and Emmett played pranks on the family together. For awhile, I have had a crush on him. Could it be more? "Rose, Jacob, I am not angry. I'm happy for you two to find such a deep bond." "Rose!" We all turned to see a dead inside Emmett at the door with Alice at his side. That bitch.

"Rosalie Hale Cullen what are you doing with this mutt!?" "Emmett calm down. I will explain, okay?" I said trying to console him. "Not now, Bells. Answer my fucking question!" I glared at Alice, "You bitch. You shouldn't have brought him here. You knew the outcome!" Alice looked taken aback my statement. Good. "Em, I'm with Jacob now because I love him, not you anymore. Simple."

"Bella, please don't be angry with me! I thought that you would be furious so I tried to make amends by hurting her!" I thought about this. "Well Alice, I see your intentions were good but their bond is so strong that the only person you would be hurting is Emmett." "Rose I never want to see you again. You stay away from this family. You are not welcome with us anymore."

Everything was happening was so fast that I felt dizzy from all the emotion I was feeling. "Emmett I'm sorry for your inconvience," Jacob said. "Rose, I think it would be best if you two left for awhile so everyone can calm down." Jacob nodded, gave me a bear hug and left with Rose at his side.

Alice was dry crying from my statement. I went over and gave her a long hug. Emmett looked so crushed that me and Alice gave him a group hug and kissed his cheeks. He soon cheered up when I kissed his cheek after Alice. "Alice, Bell, I think you guys are my only chance of survival through this but…" "But what," I encouraged. "What about Edward? He said to leave town."

I was struck with so much pain when he said that that I fainted. I was awakened by Alice's rushed and strained voice talking to an all too familiar voice. I tuned in to listen to their whispering keeping my eyes closed. "We couldn't have just left her there Edward! She needed our help!" "This would've never happened if you stayed away!" "You know you still love her and are happy that's she here!" That voice sounded like Emmett.

"Never mind that, we just went through a dramatic ending of a relationship. We need to be strong for Bella," Alice whispered. I thought it was time to wake up. "Hmmm…. What happened?" I knew exactly what happened but it's easier this way. "Oh! Bella, you're up! Well we took you to our home and now you're in my room," Emmett answered happily.

Edward look confused. "What relationship ended?" Alice looked guilty. Now I was going to have to lie. I quickly stated "Rosalie. She was… killed." I said through fake sobs. Emmett gave Edward a grave look. Edward looked completely crushed after hearing of his dead sister. "Well," he began, "at least I have my Bella here with me."

I quickly look at Alice with a bewildered expression along with Emmett as they returned the same look. Edward didn't notice. "Edward…" I quickly silenced Alice with an intense look. "Edward, do you expect me to just take you back?! After all you did? Remember, 'I never loved you'?" I was getting seriously mad for him thinking I'm that forgiving.

"But Bella, I love you. I said that to protect you!" Okay, now I was pissed. "You know what?! I'm sorry Alice, Emmie, Edward I never loved you!" "I _was_ cheating on you with Jacob! That's where Rose is! He imprinted on her!" I gave Emmett an apologetic look. Edward had an agonized look. I didn't care. I was done lying.

"Ed we're sorry but she doesn't' love you, man," Emmett cut in. "Bella I think you should leave, now." I looked to Alice who shook her head and mouthed 'stay'. So that's what I did. Edward wouldn't make eye contact as he passed Alice to leave to sulk in his room. I didn't feel that bad. "Bella, do you want to stay the night?" Ali asked. All I did was nod. Emmett patted my back while Alice left to go get my stuff from my home.

Emmett broke the silence. "Bells, are you okay with staying?" I just sat there on his bed for a few seconds then replied. "Yeah, I wasn't the one who got hurt." Not as much as Edward. Emmie pulled me into a hug and I felt like I belonged there, in his strong arms. I felt home in his grasp. I've never felt this way before.

Before I noticed what was going on Emmett put his cold, hard hands on my warm cheeks and kissed me gently at first. Then, it got more aggressive and rough. I liked his lips on mine as they molded together, moving in perfect unison. During our, now, full on make out session we were interrupted by a growl, a hiss, a giggle, a scream of pain, a gasp, and another giggle.

**AN: ****There is the third chapter ending with yet another cliffy! Not much to say but enjoy!! BYEZ!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**** Hey guys thanks to the one person who reviewed. (XxMidnightMoonxX**‏**) Also thank you to who put this story and us on your alert thingys. We are very appreciative. OH! Be sure to check out my new story (Alyssa). It is called Old Friends, New Family! By the way it would be nice to get some constructive criticism from you readers, you know anything you like or don't like etc. I guess that's it so enjoy the story.**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_**During our, now, full on make out session we were interrupted by a growl, a hiss, a giggle, a scream of pain, a gasp, and another giggle.**_

_Chapter 4: Explanations_

_Emmett's POV:_

Whoa! I totally just kissed Bella, the girl I've been crushing on ever since she came to school last year! I've been lucky especially with me keeping my thoughts in check around Edward. Uh-Oh! Someone Just caught us…shit! "Wow. You know I leave for five freaking minutes and this happens!" Alice yelled. I guess she was right. "Emmett!!!" Carlisle screamed. "Why am I getting in trouble?! Bells should be in trouble!" Bella gave a mean look. I gave an apologetic one.

"Em, dude, that's Edward's girlfriend and Rosalie's best friend." Jasper said with a disapproving look. Bella started to shout. "Ok! First off! I am not Edward's girlfriend, any more! Second off: I am most definitely not Rosalie's best friend!" We all heard another cry of pain coming from Ed's room. "She's right I'll explain." Alice cut in before things got more intense. Through the whole story everyone was staring at Bella incredulously.

"I am deeply sorry for causing any of you pain and hardship, especially Edward." Bella got up to leave. "Wait, Bella!" Esme cried. Bells turned around to face her but didn't look her in the eye. "Bella, you made a huge mistake. So did we all for believing your lies but the bible tells us to forgive. So, I can't speak for everyone else but I forgive you."

Bella began to sob and ran down the stairs. I ran after her and caught up with her before she could get to the bottom. I pulled her into a giant hug and kept her, safe, in my arms. I feel like she belongs in my arms. She collapsed into my chest. "Emmett, let me go! I don't deserve to be here with your great family! I'm not worth your time anymore!"

I wouldn't let her leave my grasp. I needed her there. I couldn't handle losing to loves in one day. Love. I love her. "Bells, I don't want you to go. I can't lose you and Rose in the same day!" She just stood there for awhile then she hugged me back. She noticed everyone staring at us, even Edward. He didn't look as terrible as before. He had hope in his eyes. That's weird, I wonder why.

"Bella," Carlisle started, "I am with Esme on this, I forgive you." "I do, too." Edward said. Everyone gasped at his agreement. "Bella, I thought about this and well if you're happy with Emmett than I'm happy for you." Bella? And Me? Together? "Bella, I know we haven't gotten to know each other that well but I still you're part of this family." Holy crow! All of this shit is because they think we're together?! I hope it's true, I love her.

"Thank you Edward, Carlisle, Jasper," she paused, thinking about something, "I also have something to say." We nodded to encourage her. "I think I'm in love with Emmett…" OH MY GOD!! I wanted to jump for joy! So… I did! I threw her in the air and caught her, laughing. The family got all worried that I hurt her. Of course I wouldn't do that!

"Well it seems it didn't take much for you to get over me." That bitch had the nerve to show up here again. "Rosalie, I thought I told you to stay away from this family!" my voice boomed throughout the house. Bella jumped down from my arms and went up to Rosalie. "Rosalie, may I ask why you are here?" Bella said that so calmly shouldn't she be mad?

"Well, dearest Bella, I have come to get my things. It is quite clear you have fallen for Emmett." "This is true." "I hope you have a happy life together. It looks as if everyone is taking it well." I just don't understand how there is no hostility, at all! "As you and Jacob, send him best wishes, and yes everyone seems to have 'forgiven' me." "I guess this is good day, to you"

"Have a happy life, Rosalie. I know I did when I was with him a whole 3 hours." Bella and her shared a giggle and Rosalie went upstairs to get her belongings. The rest helped her pack me and Bella watched TV. "Wow. Everything seemed to have worked out after all of this drama." We laughed for a little while watching Spongebob Squarepants.

"Bella? I have something to ask you." "Yes, Emmie?" I loved it when she called me that. "Will you officially be my girlfriend?" She looked at me like I was crazy. I felt crushed and I turned my head away not waiting for the answer. "Are you crazy?! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" I looked up gleefully and she gave a passionate, short kiss. "I know this might be too soon but…" she trailed off. "But what?" "I love you."

I was so surprised that she shared my feelings that I just stared at her dumbfounded. She look away embarrassed. I put hand under her chin and made her face me. She looked sad and a tear fell off her beautiful face. "I love you, too." My heart, if it was beating, would've one. She pressed her lips to mine again but it turned into her climbing on top of me. We just laid there, making out, until she pulled away for breath.

I noticed everyone was staring at us. I just laughed it off and continued to kiss her. I loved her so much. I never wanted her to leave my arms. We just laid there on the couch, laughing, talking, and we whispered in each other's ear. She looked so happy. I knew I looked happy.

Later that night she decided to stay. "Emmie?" "Yes, Bellarina?" "I was wondering…" "Yes?" "I was wondering if you would like to… you know? I mean you don't have if you want to! It's just that… lets just say I'm in the 'mood'…" She looked so embarrassed. It was cute. I didn't know how to answer her because, truthfully, I was in the 'mood' too.

"Uh, well… I don't know because I don't to rush anything…" "I understand." She actually didn't look hurt at all. "I want to it's just I don't want interruptions." Alice, just then, ran in with Jasper in tow. "See what I mean?" Bella giggled. "Hey, you two, not tonight you horny animals!" "Especially you, Bella." I didn't know what she meant but I just brushed it off.

"It is time for…. MOVIE NIGHT," Jasper and Alice said in unison. I think her emotions were rubbing off on him. That's really funny. "What Movie, Ali?" I loved Bella's voice. "We are watching, Resident Evil 3: Extinction!"

**AN:**** Well readers that's the ending. Sorry if there was too much fluff in here but next chapter is where the plot begins!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!! We'll probably get the next chapter in later today! BYEZ!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**** Hey guys so here is chapter five of the story, I am so bored with nothing to do so here it is! Any questions can be submitted through reviews! *hint, hint***

Last Chapter:

"_We are watching, Resident Evil 3: Extinction!"_

Bella's POV:

Why, of all things, did she pick a zombie movie?! This one is kind of good but then again I could be wrong. Besides, I am not a horny animal. Well, I did have sex twice today. That is probably what she meant by _'… especially you Bella!' _ "Okay!" Emmett loved zombie movies. "So, Jasper, can you set up the movie in the living room while I talk to Bella?" "Okay, sweetie."

Alice dragged me to her room, apparently she wanted to talk. Once we were in her and Jasper's room she sat me down on the bed. "Ok, Bella, here's the thing," she started. I nodded making her go on. "Bells, you know you're my friend but this is a warning. If you ever pull that shit you did with Edward on Emmett, I won't be so forgiving. I don't think anyone will."

I was so overwhelmed with emotion it was hard for me to look straight from my dizziness. "Alice, I will never, ever do that again. I actually love Emmett. I feel complete in his arms and when he kissed me I just almost died of happiness that he returned my feelings." "The movie is starting!!" the boys called.

Alice gave me a quick smile and said "Bella, I know you're not lying from the way your face lights up you say his name. I also saw that same light when you used to mention Jacob." I see why she doubts me. I still love Jacob. I love Emmett a different way, though. He makes me feel like I don't have to be afraid he'll leave me as easily as Jacob did.

"Let's go down stairs and watch this movie you picked." She grinned and carried me down so she wouldn't have to move at my sluggish pace. "Shh!" Jasper whispered as I plopped on Emmett's laugh. I snuggled into his muscular chest and held on to him. He pulled me close and watched me as the movie went on.

I looked over to Jasper and Alice staring into each other's eyes. I could tell they were having a private moment, so I turned away. Emmett pulled my chin up to kiss me softly. As he tried to pull away I put my hands on his perfect, beautiful face to keep his lips attached to mine. My lips moved with his perfectly in sync.

His tongue licked my bottom lip to ask for entrance, which I granted. Our tongues battled for dominance, but eventually he won. He broke the kiss first and turned to look at Alice and Jasper. They were snickering and whispering into each other's ear. After two minutes of staring Alice gave Jasper a look that I know all too well. She giggled as he picked her wedding style and ran up stairs with her in his arms.

Towards the end of the movie me and Emmie heard some moaning coming from our friends' room. "Well, we know what they're doing." Emmett whispered. I tried to contain my hysterical giggling. "You know, we should put them to shame and show them how it's done." I only answered with a nod while biting my lip.

I guess that turned him on because he whisked me away to his room, placed me on the bed, and placed himself on me. "Oh, Emmett, I want you badly." He gave me his cheeky grin. I needed him then. "You get off of her you leech!" Jacob yelled. Emmett hopped off the bed and went into a defensive crouch, then growled.

"You actually had the nerve to come here after taking my Rosalie and expect to take my Bella?! I don't think so!" Emmett was in a full rage. "Really, she's _your_ Bella, now?! What happened to _my_ Bella?!" he looked to me with pleading eyes as he said the last question. "I am with Emmett now, Jacob. You imprinted on Rosalie, remember?!"

I was crying angry tears now. Emmett noticed and hugged me protectively. "Bells! Listen! I didn't imprint on Rose! I was trying to tell you but you stopped me to talk to Rosalie who was in love with me! I never loved her that way!" I looked at him, blank faced. I was so surprised. "Then why did Rosalie come by earlier to get her things? I thought she was living with you?" Emmett asked, skeptical. I sensed a trace of fear in his voice.

"Well, when we left Bella's she said she was sorry for lying because she needed to leave. I guess what she said to you, except that she loved me, was true." Emmett broke down in dry sobs and collapsed to the ground. I hugged him while his body shook with his tearless crying. "Emmett, did you really love me or was a replacement?" He paused, still sobbing. "I guess I mistook my love for you and you are just like her so I guess I did replace you."

I started to think of what he said and I did just the same. He was just like Jacob. I guess I felt safety with him because Jacob left me. We were using each other. I'm glad I didn't sleep with him. "I guess I replaced you, too." was all I could say. "Bells? Can you please explain how you replaced him?" "He reminded me of you."

"Bellarina? Can you promise to love Jacob with all your heart and not let him go?" I was super surprised. "Thank you, Emmett." Jacob answered. "I promise." Was all I said then I left him there to grieve. "Bells, does this mean you love me still and are going back to me?" "Yes, it does." I choked up with sobs. Jacob walked up and held me tight in his warm arms. I hisembrace was different though.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you be mine forever by doing me the honor of becoming my wife?" All I could do was sob a "YES!" Alice seemed to have seen the whole thing and waved goodbye and went into Emmett's room to console him. Jacob picked me up with ease and ran us to his Rabbit and placed me down to open the passenger door.

He hopped in on the other side and sped off. "So, my dearest fiancée, what do you want to do tonight?" I was so tired and it was only eleven thirty. "I want to sleep." He guffawed. "Ok that's fine. I'll take you home and I'll spend the night." He winked at me and went faster. We were silent the whole way home.

I, again, was lamely looking out the window when I saw my house flash by. "Hey, Jake, you passed my house." "I know." He said with an evil grin. "Jacob where are you going?! Slow down!" "Oh, no, _Bellarina_, I'm taking you somewhere I think you're going to like." Why was he acting this way?! Before anything else was said I was hit over the head with a hard object.

**AN:**** OMG!!! IT'S YET ANOTHER CLIFFY!!! Well guys I gotta go take a shower and go to sleep so there is your chapter. I told you there was going to be less fluff!! HAHAHAHA!! BYEZ!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**** Hey people so as you well know I care about you so I'm writing the 6****th**** chapter tonight because I've been sleeping for hours so I have A LOT of energy!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! SORRY I'M HYPER!!!!! Lol OH, and special thanks to melissacullen246 and EDWARDandemmettlover for your reviews they are deeply appreciated. On with the story!!**

**Ps: There is going to be POV changes throughout the chapter so I can fit in all the thoughts of the family that I want in this chapter. READ NOW!!!**

_**Last Chapter:**_

'_Before anything else was said I was hit over the head with a hard object.'_

**Rosalie's POV:**

I hit that bitch in the head with my fist. She was immediately knocked out. She thinks she can get away with taking Emmett from me?! I, Rosalie Hale Cullen, didn't take shit from peasants like her. She really thought she could get away with just moving from man to man? What a slut. "Rose, baby? Where are we going? You just told me to scare her by driving fastly past her house."

Jacob took me out of my reverie and I answered. "Well, Jake, we are taking somewhere where she can't take anyone else's man."

**Jacob's POV:**

Rosalie really worked out this plan well ever since Bella told her what she was doing to Edward. I actually kind of feel bad for helping, but I quickly pushed these thoughts away because Bella got over me so easily, easily enough for her to just go crying to another guy within twenty minutes of me ending it. Rosalie was right, she is a slut.

"So, where exactly is that because I've been circling Forks for an hour." She gave me an irritated look and told me to take us to some warehouse in Port Angeles. So I just drove silently to the location.

**Alice's POV:**

I can't believe what I just heard. How could she simply walk out on Emmett after they confessed their 'love' for each other. "Emmett, are you ok?" I said quietly as I entered his room. I found him on the floor in the fetal position muttering something like 'She is really gone. Why did I say I love you?' I took that as a no and I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Alice? Can you look into the future and see if she is happ-" he cut off mid-sentence because right then I had a vision.

'_Put that bitch in that chair!' Rosalie yelled at Jacob. Jacob did what he was asked. There was a dark room full of boxes and crates. 'Rose, are you sure we should be doing this? Is it that big of deal?' She slapped him and strapped Bella to a chair. She seemed to be unconscious._

"Alice, what did you see?!" Emmett was shaking me out my trance and I explained what I saw. "Jacob tricked Bella for Rosalie?! Where is it, Alice?!" I tried my hardest searching the future but I only saw that it was in a warehouse. "It was some warehouse. The only warehouses around here are in Port Angeles."

We ran into the living room and called everyone in who seemed to have heard. "So how are we going to catch them?" Edward asked. He was always going to be overprotective of Bella, even after what she did. "Alice, I don't think that's any of your business!" He must of heard me.

"That isn't the issue, the issue is that Rosalie has Bella and we need to stop her before she kills her!" I have never heard Esme speak in such a way. Everyone looked at her surprised. **(****AN:**** LOL you would think Emmett was saying that!!) **The family recoiled. "Ok, we need to go find her and search every warehouse in Port Angeles." Carlisle said with obvious anger in his voice.

He, too, rarely spoke this way. I guess everyone cared for Bella.

**Edward's POV:**

"We can't just look through _all _of the warehouses, there is too many. Lets just follow their scents and I'll search through the minds around us to see if anyone has seen them. Alice, you search through the future as well." I don't understand why I still cared for Bella even though she never loved me. It was even more painful to look through Emmett's mind. He has been tortured way worse than I was. Maybe they were right for each other.

**Carlisle's POV:**

Why was Bella taking such large toll on our family, especially Emmett. I had to admit I had felt some animosity towards her when I heard what she did to Edward and to Alice, too. Alice was really looking forward to being her best friend. Instead, Rosalie took her spot in that role. I always wondered why. It hit me right then. "Rosalie has been planning this the whole time."

Everyone stared in disbelief. Emmett finally spoke up. "How could she have known?" Alice looked like she was deliberating. "The only way she would've known is if Bella told her." Jasper said, he too spoke for the first time. Esme looked like she was really torn apart by our newest addition to the family being missing. I wanted to console her so I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her beautiful, ashy brown hair.

**Jacob's POV:**

Ok, I was pissed now. I realized that Rosalie is just using me to kill Bella. I wasn't having it. "Rosalie, I'm done with this shit you got me into. You're seriously pissing me off with your bitchy attitude." I spoke too loudly because woke up in a daze. "Ow, my head hurts. What the fuck happened?! Jacob Black you are such a dick, lying to me that way! Why am I tied up?! Rosalie you whore fucking untie me or I'll…"

She trailed off trying to think of an insult. "Shut the fuck up or I'll kill you now!" "No, Rose, I am not letting you do that. Bells is right, you are a whore!" Rosalie was fuming. She ran towards me but I dodged her pounce. Right before a fight started a booming voice yelled. "ROSALIE! JACOB! I AM GOING TO FUCKING MAKE YOU SUFFER SO MUCH ROSALIE WILL START TO CRY!!!"

I ran over to Bella trying to protect her but she called out, "EMMETT, HELP ME!!" I saw a giant, scary looking leech come out of the shadows running. "Rose, you're first!"

**Bella's POV:**

Emmett came to my rescue, along with my new family. Alice and Jasper screeched and jumped on Rosalie after Emmett already pulled off a one her legs. "Jacob, please, just leave and don't come around my family anymore." He nodded and was about to walk off but he was pushed to the ground by Emmett's giant stature.

"Where do you think you're going, dog?!" "Em, he tried to stop her for me. Let him go." I said with pleading eyes. "Thanks, Bells." Jacob whispered. Emmett glared but moved aside for Jacob to run away. "My poor Bella are you ok?" Esme said running towards me. She was like my own mother. I loved the Cullen's so much. "Yeah, I'm fine it's just I would like to be untied, if that isn't a problem."

**Emmett's POV:**

**(****AN:**** I know you have been waiting for his POV!! HAHA!!)**

I was scared to approach Bella after all that has happened. After Esme untied her and the rest burned Rosalie's body, I walked over to her. Before I could get a word in she was bombarded with hugs, promises, and kisses. I wished I could've kissed her. "Bella, if you ever leave us again, I might have to kill you!" Alice blubbered through, happy, dry sobs.

"I promise. I have something I want to do before we go home." They nodded and she ran over to me and jumped onto me and kissed my whole face before she kissed my lips passionately. I kissed her back with enough force that if I put anymore into it, I would've smashed her face in. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she said in between kisses.

After someone cleared their throat, loudly, we stopped, not willingly, and I set her down but kept my arm around her waist, not letting go.

**AN:**** Ok guys, there is the 6****th**** chapter!! I hoped you enjoyed the changing of POVs, I know I did. Here is some answering to questions I already know you're going to ask. 1) How can Alice see Jacob even though he is a werewolf? Because it wouldn't make my life easier to write more about her visions that aren't that huge of deal, in this story. 2) Why didn't write in Emmett POV until the end? Because I'm evil like that and I didn't want to make the story ominous with his depression mode he was in. 3) Why didn't you go into detail about Rosalie's death? Because it all ends the same, she dies! Oo big shocker! Any more questions can be submitted through reviews. Bye, I think I might actually be sleepy.**

**PS: Vanessa quit helping me write because she's a little cunt muffin. LOL **

**~Alyssa~ (^.^) isn't that a cool smiley? It is Kirby!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**** Hey people well sadly this is most likely the last chapter of the story. *wails uncontrollably* LOL Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the story because I know I enjoyed writing it. I will continue to write more stories and feel free to send me ideas on topics and such. Here is the seventh chapter. Thanks to who reviewed, you know who you are. Read it….. go ahead its right below……. STOP READING THIS….. NOW!!**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_After someone cleared their throat, loudly, we stopped, not willingly, and I set her down but kept my arm around her waist, not letting go._

_Chapter 7: The happy beginning_

**Bella's POV:**

-------------------------------------------- 6 months later--------------------------------------------------------

Just great, after six months of planning the day has finally come. My wedding day. The night I was rescued, Emmett proposed. I, of course, happily accepted. He was, soon to be, my teddy bear. I loved him so much I would do anything for him. I couldn't put into words how overjoyed I was to finally have a life with someone who loved me.

"Bells, pay attention! You have to go out there in five minutes, with Carlisle, and get married!" I gave her a sad look when she mentioned my new father. Charlie had died in a car crash a month after Rosalie, the bitch, was killed by my family. She soon noticed and hugged me. "I'm sorry he couldn't be here, Bella."

I gave a reassuring look, saying I was fine, and smiled. "Ok, I think I'm ready now." She gave me one more squeezed and walked out with her beautiful bridesmaid dress, into the aisle. Without her there everything got scary. I pushed these thoughts away and met up with Carlisle. "So, my dearest daughter, are you ready to officially join the family?" he said with a smile.

I only nodded a nervous nod and linked our arms together. "I want you to know, I'm proud of you." With that we started to walk down the aisle. I was jittery once I saw my wonderful Emmett in a tux, no doubt Alice picked out, with Edward at his side as his best man. I had to admit, he really had guts to do that after everything that has happened.

Emmett's face lit up with excitement and grinned widely. I couldn't help but giggle. Carlisle and I finally made it to the end and he handed me off. Now, I was really nervous. "Well, let us begin." Me and Emmie snickered as Jasper said this. I can't believe he was the one to marry us. Alice let out one chuckle and tried to compose her flawless face.

**Emmett's POV:**

Oh my god! Was all I could think when I saw my Bella walk down the aisle, with Carlisle. This was really happening!! Edward could tell I was inwardly freaking out so he whispered to me. "Emmett, you need to calm down, she loves you and from what I can tell she looks as nervous as you. So put on her favorite grin."

I chuckled huskily and then put on my game face. I WAS GETTING MARRIED!!!! Yay me!! You know, I've learned that I had two loves, Bella, of course, and, surprisingly, Coca-Cola. It actually has effect on vampires. Even though instead of just small hyperness it's like cocaine to vampires!! I LIKE IT!!

I was just about to start bouncing around and scream _I LOVE BELLA! _She finally arrived to the end of the aisle and was handed off to me. Edward was right she looked like she was about to faint. "Well, let us begin." Bella and I were laughing. Jasper could tell so he sent waves of calm towards us.

We instantly straightened up and did the whole 'repeat after me' thing. Next were our written vows. SHIT!! I FUCKING FORGOT!!! SHIT!! Edward gave me a disapproving look. I returned with an apologetic one. Bella noticed our exchange and confusion ran across her gorgeous face. She blew it off and whispered to me. "Emmett, I sort of forgot to write vows so I'm going to make it up, ok?"

I gave her a relieved look and told her I had to wing it too. "Well, Emmett, I always knew there was something different about you when I first went to school those many months ago. I had a feeling that our relationship would grow. I never expected this, but I'm happy with the situation. I love you."

I couldn't believe she was making this up as she went along. I hoped mine was gonna be as good as hers.

**Bella's POV:**

I said my vows and I was surprised I came up with that from the top of my head. "Ok. Bella, the only thing I can say is that I will love you forever and, hopefully, never let you down. I love you so much." His was nice and simple. I liked it. "Now that that's done, you may kiss the bride." Jasper said with finalization.

Emmett picked me up and kissed me with passion I never wanted part. Alice cleared her throat when we didn't stop soon enough. Everyone laughed and got up from their chairs. We walked to the place where the reception was being held. We danced our first dance with me on his toes because I was never coordinated enough to dance.

We all sat down for the dinner. Alice stood up tapping her glass with a fork. "I have a speech." Everyone quieted down. "Well, as we all know that these two have been through some tough times together but eventually overcame them. I love them dearly and wish them only the best and they have a good time on their honeymoon."

The guests laughed and I kept my chin high with a smug grin. Emmett had the same expression. He held me close in our chairs and kissed my cheek. I loved him so much I wanted to explode. Jasper could tell and started to hold Alice close to him as they pretended to eat. Emmett threw his food at people and Esme gave him a disapproving look. He just laughed.

**Edward's POV:**

I decided to leave for half of the reception to clear my mind. I was so overwhelmed with emotion. I didn't understand why but I felt jealous and sad that it wasn't me who was saying those vows to Bella. As soon as the reception started, these thoughts popped into my head. 'You should've been up there!' 'She was yours first!'

All these voices bombarded me with demands and what should've been. I felt like I was going crazy. I started to think of reasons why I shouldn't be with Bella and then I heard a light knock on the door. It was Tanya Denali, from the Denali coven. I always had a thing for her but not enough to love her.

I invited her in. "Edward, are you ok, with all of this, I mean? I saw you when you left the party and thought to come console you." I gave her a smile. She noticed it didn't reach my eyes and gave me a tight hug. Strangely, I felt home in her arms. I know what this means. I've read in Bella and Emmett's minds. I love her.

Before she could say anything more I acted on my epiphany and kissed her fiercely. She kissed back and climbed on top of me. After a long while of kissing I heard a booming laughter. I'm guessing he heard. We laughed at his childishness. "Edward, I have something to tell you. I never told you this but I love you."

She still lay on top of me as she waited for my answer. I was so surprised all I could do was kiss her full lips. "I love you, too." I whispered back. Her face lit up with excitement and what seemed to be lust. I had the same expression. She started to pull down my pants as I took off my shirt and tie.

**AN:**** HAHA!! I just had an idea. THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER OF THE HONEYMOON!! HAHAHAHA! By the way, I couldn't have just left Edward all jolly and stuff I made him sad then in love. In this, Tanya never confessed her feelings before that moment. It makes my life easier that way. Byes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**** Hey people, I have decided to not write a sequel. Sorry, but have lost inspiration. Here is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and favoriting me and this story.**

**Last Chapter:**

_She started to pull down my pants as I took off my shirt and tie._

**Bella's POV:**

Me and Emmie made it to the airport in time for our flight to France. He said we're going to have a wonderful time. I believed him. I was exploding with joy once we were on the plane. We took our seats and I snapped shut the window, knowing it would be sunny once we got there. "Hey, baby, wanna join the mile high club?" Emmett whispered in my ear.

I was all too eager, so all I did was gave him a quick passionate kiss. He got the message right away and picked me up wedding style and humanly jogged to the tiny bathroom. We heard catcalls and whistles and even some disgusted sighs. All I did was giggle. Emmett pulled me into a fierce kiss and moved his hands around my body, exploring.

I started trailing kisses along his jaw line and to his, now, bare chest. I was teasing him by playing with his belt. He groaned and excitedly ripped off my shirt. "Hey! That was my favorite shirt!" "Sorry, babe, I just got anxious," he said with an apologetic grin. I just laughed but was stopped short when someone was banging on the door.

"Excuse me get out now we are taking off." It sounded like a stewardess so we just laughed and exited. The lady gave us glares and "humph's" when we went really slow. Emmett sat me down and then followed. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. The plane took off and all we did was play around with the passengers and exchange looks and kisses.

I loved him so much. The plane finally landed and we got our luggage. As we walked through the airport, of course, we were bombarded with glares and flirting. Sometimes, I wish humans weren't so naïve. Emmett sensed my discomfort and held my hand tightly as we got to our rental car.

The car was a McLauren F1. I liked it a lot, so did Emmie. He held the passenger door open for me and I slid in. He went around and got in on his side. As soon as he knew I was strapped in we sped off to the luxurious hotel.

************************************

**Emmett's POV:**

Bella and I arrived at the hotel and gracefully walked inside to check in. The man at the desk kept shooting glances at my Bella. I don't have to be Edward to know what he was thinking. I shot him one of Rosalie's death glares. I still hate that bitch but I had to admit she defined the phrase "If looks could kill…"

He immediately backed off. "Here is your key and we hope you enjoy your stay," he said with a heavy French accent. He looked repulsive with his greasy, slicked back, hair and pimple- filled face. Bella just ignored him and walked to the elevator with the bell boy who took our things.

I grabbed the key with one more glare and stalked off to Bella. We entered the elevator. I started to think how odd it was that we haven't talked since the plane ride. I started a conversation, casually. "So, my dearest Bells, what shall we do when get to the room." She was so zoned out she answered a little late.

"Oh, um maybe something along the lines of eating?" she asked with a sheepish grin. I caught her dirty undertone. She was embarrassed to say anything in front of the guests. HAHAHAHAHA! That is the cutest thing ever!! "Ok, well all I know is, I want a Coca-Cola…. BADLY!" She giggled and apologized to the other people staring.

I just laughed my famous guffaw and exited once we came to a stop. I held her hand and waltzed into the humongous room with a plasma screen TV and a mini kitchen thing and a big, fluffy, king sized bed. I ran straight to the fridge to find ten cases of twelve packs of coke!!! OMG!! I started to hyperventilate, although it was unneeded air.

"BELLA!! HOW DID MY FAVORITE DRINK GET IN HERE?!" I shouted, excitedly. She was having a giggle fit. I didn't wait for her answer and just drank half of one box by the time she was done. I'm definitely going to pay for this human drink later… OH WELL!!! "Emmett calm down, you're shaking."

Actually, I was more than shaking I was jumping up and down and smashing the empty cans into dust!!! I was soooooo hyper!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA! UH OH! My prank side was coming out! "Bells! We have to play pranks on the gu-" She cut me off with a kiss, which led to making out, which led to me laying on top of her on the fluffy bed.

My hyper-ness was replaced with yearning and desire for her body, which was probably her plan. "Are you ready for this honeymoon to start, officially?" I asked, seductively. She was so wrapped in the moment she just nodded while biting her bottom lip. I was going to enjoy finally being able to do this.

**Bella's POV:**

I nodded my yes and stared deeply into his eyes. They were a beautiful golden with hints of lust. He kissed me passionately, at first, then, deepened the kiss. I moved my hands down his ripped chest and slowly lifted up his shirt, again. Apparently, I was too slow for his taste because Emmie ripped my clothes off before I could blink.

He growl playfully as he looked my body in a swift glance. "You're so beautiful," my love breathed out. I was so caught up in his beauty; I hadn't noticed he was naked, too, until I moved my gaze to his huge, erect, penis. He grinned at my shocked expression and without hesitation he thrusted, slowly, into my warm folds.

Emmett waited for me to adjust to his size before he continued. With each thrust I let out a gasp of pleasure, which turned into moaning, then, screaming in pure ecstasy! He moved one of his hands to my throbbing core and started massaging it with his thumb. After a few seconds of this, I was pushed over the edge.

I came so hard that some of my juices got on his legs. As I was coming down from my high, he kept up his steady pace and finally came inside me, full force. He was absolutely better than Jacob in so many more ways imaginable. I never wanted this to end. The honeymoon continued like this for the rest of the week.

*******************

**Emmett's POV:**

We arrived back home to our family to find Tanya still there. "Hey, guys! Hello, Tanya! What are you still doing here? I thought you left with your family," Bella said in her beautiful voice. I noticed Edward had his arm around her waist and then it clicked. "So, my bro finally got with someone! That's so great!" I said while smiling.

Edward returned the smile, then, looked to Bella. "Bella, I can't thank you enough for breaking my heart. If it weren't for that whole ordeal, I would've never found my love in Tanya the way I did." Bella got all teary eyed and ran up to him to give him a hug. Everyone looked confused at her sudden emotionality.

"Oh, Edward! I'm so happy for you!" She said in between sobs. Bells walked back over to me and hugged me as tight as she could. Carlisle looked worried and thoughtful. "Bella, would you two come talk to me in my office?" I was confused but nodded and dragged Bella along while she calmed down.

The family looked as confused as me, except Edward and Alice whose faces looked completely shocked. As we walked down the hall, Bella whispered something. "Emmie, do you know why Alice and Edward looked weird? And what about Jasper? He looked so overwhelmed." I just shrugged and admired her unfathomable attractiveness. Although, she had been looking sickly pale and she did go to the bathroom after every time she ate. I was starting to get worried.

Carlisle motioned us to sit down in the chairs in front of his desk.

**Bella's POV:**

Ever since me and Emmett had our wonderful sex week, I've been feeling nauseous and emotional to the extreme! Carlisle started speaking in a hushed, worried tone. "Bella, have you been feeling different lately?" "Actually, yes, I've been so emotional and sick. I throw up anything I eat. It is quite unsettling."

I started choking up and it was really annoying. "Bella, I don't know how this could be possible but…" He trailed off and looked at his desk contemplating how to phrase his words. "Just spit it out!" I yelled. I was getting angry. "I think you're pregnant," he said so fast, that the words slurred together. I almost didn't catch them.

I looked to Emmett frantically and he returned my look with joyfulness. "You mean I'm going to be a DAD!!! OMG!!! This is such a shock and is sooo AWESOME!! I'm MEGA happy!" I realized I was just as happy!! I broke into happy sobs.

It will be me, my Emmett, and our child for all of eternity.

**AN:**** OMG!! I'm finally done!! If anyone wants to take on the sequel PM me and all that stuff! This story is finished and now I'm happy. YAYAY! I'm sad to see you guys go though. You were all great! *SOBS NON STOP* BYE!! BYE!!!**


End file.
